


Reset, Restart, and Shoot.

by CreepyCrepeMusic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ace James Madison, Alcohol, Alex is smol, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angers fly, Angst and Feels, Bi Thomas, Character Death Mentioned, Differences Between the cast members and the reincarnations, Don't make him out like some damn monster, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erin Burr is her name, Explicit Language, Fem!Aaron Burr, Fem!Alexanderhamilton, Fem!Samuel Seabury, Female Aaron Burr, Female Alexander Hamilton, Fighting will happen, Filler Chapters will happen, Genderbending, Hamilton the musical, He fucked up, Humans do, Humor, I will add an oc but she's minor., I'm an asshole and love to piss off the characters, Light Angst, Lots of genderbending..., Multi, Offensive Langauge, Pan Alexandra, Panic Attacks, Past Memories, People have issues, Pining, Real talk is warned, Reincarnations join them, Romance, SHIT GETS WEIRD, Violence, Watching the hamilton musical, Words fly, and people need to stop guilt tripping Alex, fem!alex, founding fathers watch hamilton, gayyyy, lesbian Eliza, past shit comes back, ships, you are forewarned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyCrepeMusic/pseuds/CreepyCrepeMusic
Summary: ALERT!: FIRST CHAPTER IS NOW FINISHED!A weird, maybe slightly insane, girl transports the founding father's and the other historical figures to a mysterious mansion. Why, you may ask? Well golly! It's so that they all can watch Hamilton The Musical, of course!!Catch is... their reincarnations are also there to watch with them!How will they deal with their other halves, and be able to watch the musical peacefully?They don't, kinda!Arguments happen. Fluff ensues ( a lot of it). Insults and threats are thrown. But, until the end of the musical they can't leave this place. So they better learn to get along or be stuck there forever!!





	1. Welcome to your worst nightmare!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay~ So i'm gonna do this story, as well as I write Hamilton's Second Shot. I'll probably alternate between the these two stories. Just a heads up. 
> 
> Also! I will only be a minor part of this fanfic. I won't constantly be in every scene or song, but I will be apart of it. I also might add other characters into this, and some filler chapters. SO YEA!
> 
> Lastly, I will be making the Reincarnations will look different from the actual Broadway cast, but not too different. Just a head's up for all the readers.

######  There was only silence and darkness at first. No crickets, no birds, no nothing. All you could see was darkness. Until there was a big flash of light that illuminated the empty space. It was bright and it carried sound with it. Specifically a lot of sounds.

"Ouch!" "Shit man!" "Why is it so damn bright?" "Zhe hell!" "Owwie~" "God dammit." "Don't use the Lords name in vain son." "Sorry Mr.President." "Where are we?" 

Multiple male and a few female voices could be heard as the light slowly faded, but the room became fully illuminated. The group of people looked around the room. 

It looked to be a den of sorts. 

The room had dark hard wood flooring, a large window on the left wall with dark purple drapes with gold trim. The room it's self was painted a deep-sea blue ,with white trim mounding. In the middle of the room was a large L-shaped leather couch with a ottoman in the middle. There was a large Persian rug underneath the furniture, and two dark wood side tables on both ends of the couch. There was also a black leather love seat situated to the right of couch, with a tall lamp to the left side.  
In the front of the sitting area there was a large movie screen, and on the sides of the screen were two large wooden book cases. Both were filled to the brim with books, movies, music, video games, consoles, etc. And on the left side of the couch, was a single black leather lazy-boy arm chair. There were surround sound speakers in all four corners of the room, and three dimmed light fixtures on each wall. At the back of the room there was a pair of dark wood doors, and in the right corner of the room, there was another wood door. 

"Welcome everyone!" a voice called all around the room. All the members of the room whipped their heads around to find the source of the voice. "Um over here?" 

Everyone looked to the front of the room, and saw a teenage girl standing on the ottoman.

"Hello to you all! Welcome to my astral home! My name is Sephi." The girl, now Sephi, said happily. She was tall, thin, and had pale skin. Her hair was deep black and was cut so that one side was longer than the other, and the shorter side was like a pixie cut. She had dark brown eyes and was at least 5'9. Sephi wore black biker jacket, a pale-faded pink dresses with white roses on it, and a pair of black 3 inch heels. Her nails were painted light pink with black stripes and so were her toes. She had a black lace choker and a snake shaped ring on her right hand. Sephi giggled behind her hand. 

"What are we doing here?!" Cried a man who could be identified as Aaron Burr.

"Well i'm glad you asked Mr. Burr! You and the rest of your fellow men, and woman, are here to watch a beautiful masterpiece together!" Sephi purred to him. She jumped off the ottoman, stumbling slightly at the landing, but quickly recovered. 

"And what, is this so called masterpiece, called anyhow? And what makes you think we'll stay here and watch it! " Argued a tall man who stepped up to the front. The man was Thomas Jefferson and looked smugly at Sephi.

"I'll tell you why. Because 1) You don't have a choice in this matter. You can't leave this place unless you do watch it and resolve your problems at the end. If you don't you will be stuck in this place unless I say so. 2) Because I will beat the ever living crap out of your founding ass. Historical figure or not. Rude ass. And 3) Because it's a great source of entertainment for me!" Sephi said in a disturbingly sweet voice. Behind her she hid a small black combat knife (I actually have one :3). "Now lets see who's all here!" 

While Thomas looked liked he was offended by her previous statement, Sephi ignored him and pulled out a long piece of paper. She surveyed the room and minute later she beamed brightly. Everyone here was rightfully confused, although some of them looked amused or scared as well. "Perfect everyone's here! John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, James Madison, Theodosia Burr, Thomas Jefferson *cough/dick/cough*, George Washington, Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton, Angelica Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler, Philip Schuyler, Martha Washington, Aaron Burr, and Alexander Hamilton!" Sephi listed as she got some chuckles from the revolutionary boys. "Now we have to wait for you reincarnations to show up!" 

"Reincarna-what? What do you mean, my lady?" Asked Alexander Hamilton politely. Sephi smiled softly at him. 

"I mean your reincarnations! You know? Essentially it's another you. But different. They have your past memories and feelings, but that doesn't mean they are you now." Sephi said with a shrug. "They all have taken a different path in life. Although there are some similar factors that have happened." 

"W-Wait! So these people, who aren't even here yet, are us? But not? " Asked Angelica and John together, then look at one another weirdly. 

"Yep!" Sephi smiled at them, her eyes closed. Sighs and groans could be heard around the room, all knowing that was the best answer they were going to get.

Coincidentally another bright flash of light flooded the room, and a second set of pained sounds were heard. All of the occupants of the room turned to look at the newcomers who just arrived. "Well~ What do ya know! Their here already." The pale skinned girl said dubiously. All of a sudden a shoe was coming straight for her, and Sephi ducked out of the way. She laughed and turned her head towards a boy who was standing a few feet from her. "Nice try Levi! You missed me, you bigot."

"Fuck you, Persephone!" Cried 'Levi' angrily at Sephi. He was tall, 5'10, boy who looked no older than 17-18. He had sun-kissed skin with dark copper colored hair and hazel colored eyes. He was wearing a pair of tan khaki pants, a black button up long-sleeved shirt, a grey blazer, and a pair of black penny loafers. His hair stopped a little ways past his shoulders and was curled at the ends, with his bangs framing his face. "Next time we go to my place! Your's is to damn confusing to get to normally."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! And suck it up buttercup! We have guests here!" For emphasis she gestured to the group of confused people behind her, and rolled her eyes. "Did you even bring all of the people I asked you too?"

"Yea I did you little sociopath." Levi grumbled as he passed the founding fathers and flopped onto the couch. Sephi rolled her eyes and pulled out another list, this time with a pencil. "Okay! Let's see who's all here now...." 

All the other occupants moved closer to see the new arrivals, who were trying to regain their senses. The new group of people obviously were from different nationalities and races, from what they could tell by there skin color. They all jumped when Sephi made a rather, loud and happy, sound. 

"Great! All of you are here. Well the one's needed right now! There's John Lawrence, James Monroe, Hercules McDougal, Gilbert Marquis de Lafae, Erin Burchell, Thomas Jean-Claude, George Wattson, Martha Wattson, Philippe Schuster, Angelica Schuster, Peggy Schuster, Eliza Schuster, Marcus Manson, and Alexandra H.S." Sephia listed once more, as she pointed to each person she called off. 

"Now that everyone I need is here...LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Cried Sephi, followed by pained groans and sighs. 

And so the chaos begins....


	2. NOTICE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter, sorry.

Okay! 

I'm very sorry to all my readers, but this story will be on haitus until further notice. As will some of my other stories. 

I haven't had much inspiration to write for this or many of my other Hamilton stories so it's gonna take awhile. 

As well as that i'm currently trying to get a job and that means i'm super busy. Soooo yea! I'll try to continue it and publish a chapter as soon as I can, but no promises. 

Once again i'm sorry! Q_Q


End file.
